


Guidami

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jean si lascia guidare da Charles.





	Guidami

Charles mosse su e giù le dita rapidamente, formando delle onde con le mani. Da ogni dito partì un filamento trasparente di energia, dipanandosi sinuosi per la camera.

“Lasciati guidare da me” sussurrò con tono seducente. La Fenice chiuse gli occhi, mentre delle ali di fiamme si aprivano sulla sua schiena.

“Posso guidare i tuoi poteri, ma non chiudere a me la tua mente” disse. Jean sorrise, i lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso ovale.

“Non lo farò. Lei è l’unico che può scacciare i miei incubi” sussurrò socchiudendo le labbra piene. Avvertiva l’energia psichica di Xavier partire dalla propria testa e scendere lungo tutto il proprio corpo, percorrendo nervi e capillari, pulsandole nelle vene insieme al sangue. Allargò le braccia, la finestra si spalancò di colpo, i libri nella stanza levitarono vorticandole intorno e il letto iniziò a tremare. Charles le fece alzare le mani sulla testa, i capelli di lei divennero di fuoco aranciato e i libri si misero in ordine alfabetica nella libreria di fianco alla ragazza, mentre le tendine della finestra cambiavano colore. Le ali della giovane fremettero, emanando fiammate e sprizzando scintille.

“Sei veramente bellissima” sussurrò Charles. Jean accentuò il sorriso schiudendo le labbra ed arrossì.


End file.
